


Ultimate Academy Group Chat

by deathoftheartist



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathoftheartist/pseuds/deathoftheartist
Summary: If the Danganronpa V3 characters never entered the killing game and started an online friend group.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Ultimate Academy Group Chat

lesbiano.akamatsu started group "Ultimate Academy Group Chat".

lesbiano.akamatsu added emosherlock

lesbiano.akamatsu added Rantarolol 

lesbiano.akamatsu added D1C3YL14R

lesbiano.akamatsu added justsomecosplayer

lesbiano.akamatsu added XX!~SHORTGUYSHAWTY~!XX

lesbiano.akamatsu added ultimage

lesbiano.akamatsu added killallmen2014

lesbiano.akamatsu added starluminary

lesbiano.akamatsu added ATUAFAN

lesbiano.akamatsu added buglover

lesbiano.akamatsu added K1-B0

lesbiano.akamatsu added totallynotamurderer

lesbiano.akamatsu added BUSTY_BRAINY_BEAUTY

lesbiano.akamatsu added cagedchild100

lesbiano.akamatsu added MaidinHeaven

lesbiano.akamatsu: hey guys!

cagedchild100: WHO HAS SUMMONED ME

lesbiano.akamatsu: hi kiyo lol

totallynotamurderer: What the fuck Kaede

starluminary: hey maki roll!

totallynotamurderer: Don't call me that you fucking himbo

starluminary: someone's in a bad mood huh

D1C3YL14R: she has to deal with miu every day i can see how that would make someone unstable

BUSTY_BRAINY_BEAUTY: SHUT THE FUCK UP SHORTY

XX!~SHORTGUYSHAWTY~!XX: babe i thought i was shorty

lesbiano.akamatsu: this is so fucking powerful so far

emosherlock: hey...

lesbiano.akamatsu: what's wrong shuichi? :(

ultimage: He probably didnt listen to enough mcr and hes throwing an emo tantrum

cagedchild100: says the literal child

ultimage: ur hair is greasy as shit and u have no drip

killallmen2014: HIMIKO HOLY FUCK

ultimage: that's right i said it. i said it

cagedchild100: Hello, this is Korekiyo's sister. Himiko, your drip is off and your outfit is sus.

killallmen2014: RAP BATTLE RAP BATTLE

emosherlock: help what does any of this mean

D1C3YL14R sent an image. 

emosherlock: kokichi

killallmen2014: DISGUSTING DEGENERATE MALE TWINK ASSHOLE BITCH WHY WOULD YOU SHOW THAT TO ME

ATUAFAN: ur pasty as fuck lol

lesbiano.akamatsu removed D1C3YL14R's message.

lesbiano.akamatsu: kokichi maybe next time dont send ur ass pics to the whole gc

BUSTY_BRAINY_BEAUTY: HEY YOU THINK THAT'S GOOD

BUSTY_BRAINY_BEAUTY: WATCH THIS

BUSTY_BRAINY_BEAUTY sent a video.

D1C3YL14R: WHAT

K1-B0: WHAT THE FUCK MIU

buglover: GONTA IS FLUSTERED

killallmen2014: hot lol

lesbiano.akamatsu removed BUSTY_BRAINY_BEAUTY from the group.

lesbiano.akamatsu: OK CAN WE PLEASE BURN THAT HORRIFYING IMAGE OUT OF OUR MINDS

Rantarolol: @D1C3YL14R damn... do that ass fart

lesbiano.akamatsu: rantaro 

lesbiano.akamatsu: rantaro why

D1C3YL14R: hey does anyone here like lemon demon

emosherlock: DID SOMEONE SAY LEMON DEMON

totallynotamurderer: Miss me with that gay shit

lesbiano.akamatsu: maki you're literally bisexual

totallynotamurderer: And? lol

lesbiano.akamatsu: not complaining at all but

justsomecosplayer: kaede i thought i was ur one true bitch

lesbiano.akamatsu: dw babe ur always #1 in my heart

justsomecosplayer: thanks babe

MaidinHeaven: Homosexuals in the chat? 

justsomecosplayer: mind your business tojo

starluminary: oh cool are we sending these now?

lesbiano.akamatsu: kaito wait-

starluminary sent an image.

emosherlock: HOLY FUCK

lesbiano.akamatsu: KAITO OH MY GOD

emosherlock: I-

emosherlock: BRB

emosherlock saved starluminary's image.

emosherlock changed status to Do Not Disturb.

lesbiano.akamatsu: shuichi ur boyfriend's hung like a horse lol

emosherlock changed status to Online.

emosherlock: HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!

emosherlock changed status to Do Not Disturb.

lesbiano.akamatsu changed status to Offline.


End file.
